


Everyone, Everyone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone wants her to keep the crown. Everyone wants her to be okay.





	Everyone, Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Soldier's Girl' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone wants her to keep the crown. Her coworkers. Her familiar customers. Ginger insists she keep it, because she worked too hard and Barry would have a fit if she tried tossing it. Lester wants her to take time off. 

Mom starts calling, but she doesn't pick up any of her calls. The voicemails are apologetic and nervous. She knows. Everyone knows. Reporters want to talk with her. They want shots of her grieving. They want to see her makeup run. 

Ginger invites her to another barbecue, but no one sees her awful top or turns cooling off into a game of tag. 

Everyone wants her to be okay. Even her.


End file.
